Secret
by absolutelynoapologies
Summary: We all know Avery's little secret. But what about her relations with Adrian? Now, that's a secret of it's own. One-Shot set in Blood Promise; Avery/Adrian, slight Adrian/Rose.


_A/N: Okay, I've been dying to write this!_

_I liked Avery before she became all controlling over Lissa and I liked the idea of her and Adrian…before her true self was revealed, of course._

_I think I only liked her because she reminded me of myself somewhat XD _

_Haha Well here you go, the first AdrianxAvery (with slight AdrianxRose) on this site! (:_

**Secret**

Avery let a satisfied smirk touch her lips as vodka hit her throat. Just a touch of vodka though, as she knew the consequences if she let herself get truly out of hand… Just as she promised, the door to her room was unlocked and Adrian sauntered in.

She still found a small twinge of satisfaction that he didn't know anything and she didn't even have to use compulsion on him. The way he looked at her was enough… Even if she saw a flash of regret in his eyes every time he caught himself like that.

The small, small rational voice in the back of her head told her to not do this. This was just _wrong_. But after another sip of vodka, the voice was silenced and she slipped back in control.

"Did you have fun playing babysitter?" She asked lightly, a teasing tone in her voice. Adrian sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew she was reffering to "jailbait".

"I did, actually." Adrian smiled, flashing his gleaming teeth that usually made women go weak in the knees. Avery rolled her eyes, twisting a lock of her brown hair between her fingers.

"I didn't know molesting children was so much fun. Do you recommend it?" She slumped down on her bed, lying on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows, fully aware that her tank top was dangerously low and she didn't even care enough to pull it up.

"No, but only since playing with the big girls is a lot more fun. More challenging." Avery almost scowled when Adrian's eyes seemed far away. Most importantly, he wasn't looking at her when he said that.

Putting as much concern into her voice as she could, she stood up and kneeled beside him, "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice soft and comforting. His eyes locked with hers and she almost had to catch her breath. In that one second, she _knew_ her feelings for him were not forced.

"Oh my, this is very concerning. Avery Lazar might possibly have a heart, somewhere in her alcohol-drowned body." He faked a surprised expression, causing Avery to sit down on the couch next to him.

"And you're still stuck with cockiness in your bones, no surprise there." She snorted, glad the sad mood was over. She didn't know what she would do with herself if Adrian started to get all sappy.

"How am I stuck with it? It's a gift. And I know very damn well you like it." He added with a smirk.

Avery turned her entire body towards him, positioning herself so that her lips were inches away from his ear. "Can't say that I do, can't say that I don't." Just as she began to pull away, he grabbed her chin. It was not exactly soft, but not entirely rough either. And she liked it.

"Don't try to fool me, I know." His lips were all too enticing for her, but she held back.

Biting her own lip, she bit out, "And what do you think you know? Tell me." Her voice was still playful, but it was only to hide the secret urgency in it. Sure, she knew he was attracted to her but she couldn't tell _how much_. And that was the part that was killing her.

"Better yet…" He trailed off, his hand slipping down to the base of her neck. He moved in a bit closer until their lips were inches apart, "I'll show you." And that was it. Talking was over as their lips crashed against each other's.

He pushed her down against the couch so that he was straddling her, his hands running through her hair. Her heart pulsed against her chest, thinking this to almost be a dream. She let out a soft moan as one hand skimmed over her curves.

"Rose…" He muttered, almost too quiet for her to hear. But she did. And suddenly, her heart froze in her chest as her dream shattered into a nightmare. She had heard that wretched girl's name too many times with these people.

Avery Lazar had had enough.

With as much force as she could muster, she shoved against Adrian's chest. Surprised, he pulled away. Before he could even say something, he was speechless to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's so special about her?" Her voice was soft, but Adrian's eyes widening was a sign that he heard her. "I think its best that you leave now. Don't try to talk to me in the morning; I'll get myself as hammered as I can so I don't remember this." Her voice was cold as ice, betraying the weakness she knew was showing in her eyes.

With a quick sorry, Adrian left the room. Feeling that he was no longer near her room, she choked on a sob. Rose Hathaway this, Rose Hathaway that. Avery didn't understand. She was just a stupid dhampir who ran away _twice_ from the Academy. She knew for a fact that she and Lissa shared a bond, but she didn't know the extent of it.

Sulking into her bathroom, she splashed her face with cold water. Her eyes were now like steel, cold and merciless. Her plump lips were set in a deep scowl, her pale skin making her look like death.

And she blamed Rose Hathaway.

She vowed to make her pay. Without her even there, Rose still held Lissa's trust and Adrian's love. It irked her to no end. But, she had the advantage. Rose didn't know her, and she sure as hell didn't know what she was thinking.

A twisted smile appeared on her pretty lips before she felt happier, all the darkness fading away. In the morning, none of this ever happened. She drank herself from the memory as long as anyone would ever know. She'd resume where she started with Adrian with the casual flirting, nothing too serious.

And with this unspoken war between Rose and her, she knew the outcome. She would win, she always won. What she did was never thought of in Spirit history. And with her secret weapons, Rose Hathaway would pay.


End file.
